Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Cast *Kevin McCallister - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) (both scream whe hands on the Cheek) *Harry - Lord Nooth (Ealy Man) *Marv - Lou (UglyDolls) *Pigeon Lady - Odette (Ballerina/Leap!) *Kate McCallister - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Peter McCallister - Gru (Despicable Me) *Buzz McCallister - Ted (The Lorax) *Rod McCallister - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Jeff McCallister - *Linnie McCallister - Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Frank McCallister - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Leslie McCallister - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Heather McCallister - Yi (Abominable) *Sondra McCallister - *Tracy McCallister - *Brooke McCallister - Tip (Home) *Megan McCallister - Margo Gru (With Edith Gru and Agnes Gru) (Despicable Me) *Fuller McCallister - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *E.F. Duncan - Spamley (Ralph Breaks The Internet) *Hector - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Mrs. Stone - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Cedric - Eddie Brock (Spider-Man 3) *Officer Cliff - King (The Nut Job) *Johnny - *Susie - Rapunzel (Shrek the Third) Trailer/Transcript *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 1 - Opening/Preparing For Florida *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 2 - The Pageant/Apologies *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 3 - At The Airport *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 4 - Sherman Arrives In New York *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 5 - Meet Lord Nooth & Lou *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 6 - Sherman Checks In *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 7 - Eddie Brock Tries To Steal/Sherman's Favorite Movie *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 8 - Sherman Misses His Family *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 9 - Professor Poopypants' Evil Plan/Limo Ride *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 10 - Spamley's Toy Chest *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 11 - Getting Away From The Bandits/Sherman Gets Caught *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 12 - Distracting Professor Poopypants & His Guards *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 13 - Getting Away From Lord Nooth & Lou *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 14 - Meet Odette/The Conversation (Part 1) *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 15 - The Conversation (Part 2)/Saying Goodbye *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 16 - Operation Ho-Ho-Ho/Confronting Professor Poopypants *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 17 - Robbing Money From The Toy Store/The Chase *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 18 - Throwing Bricks/Staple Gun Trap *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 19 - Lord Nooth Blows Up/The Stairs Trap *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 20 - Sherman Calls The Cops/Odette To The Rescue *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 21 - Sherman's Grace/The Reunion *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 22 - Ted's Speech/Sherman Visits Odette + Happy Ending *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 23 - End Credits Scene Galleries *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)/Scene Galleries Gallery Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Sherman as as Kevin McCallister lord-nooth--64_8.jpg|Lord Nooth as Harry 04A70052-A38B-4FA3-8F96-F6A3B1820442.png|Lou as Marv Odette worried.png|Odette as Pigeon Lady Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Kate McCallister Gru in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Gru as Peter McCallister Ted smiles.jpg|Ted as Buzz McCallister Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Rod McCallister Lisa Loud in The Loud House.JPG|Lisa Loud as Linnie McCalister Flynn Rider in Tangled- Before Ever After.jpg|Flynn Rider as Frank McCallister Rapunzel in Tangled- Before Ever After.jpg|Rapunzel as Leslie McCallister Yi-abominable-7.29.jpg|Yi as Heather McCallister TIPFROMHOME.png|Tip as Brooke McCallister JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as Megan McCallister Yankee Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving as Fuller McCallister Profile_-_Spamley.png|Spamley as E.F. Duncan Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants as Hector Evelyn-deavor-incredibles-2-64.1.jpg|Evelyn Deavor as Mrs. Stone Eddie_Brock.jpg|Eddie Brock as Cedric King in The Nut Job.jpg|King as Officer Cliff Rapunzel-shrek-the-third-2_03.jpg|Rapunzel as Susie Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Home Alone Movie Spoofs Category:Home Alone movie-spoofs